To Death, Disease, and Nightmares
by Diana Bluefire
Summary: Sango is killed by Kagura, Miroku is considering suicide, Shippo misses his family, Inu Yasha was forsed to kill Kikyo, and Kagome has falled ill.Heres to Death Disease and Nightmares.
1. Goodbye Sango

AN: This one is my try at an Angsty fiction. I hope you don't all hate me and be forewarned chapters will be short with an abundant amount of cliffhangers.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

"Die Inu Yasha!" She yelled in a blind rage her blades of wind rushing at him.

"Blades of Blood" Inu Yashas battle cry rang in her ears as she felt the blades ripe through her skin. Suddenly everything went black and with her dying words she cured him.

"Damn you half breed!" Inu Yasha landed on the rocky ground next to the vanquished Kagura. He turned to face Naraku his eyes glazed and his fire rat kimono tattered and torn from the intense battle. Miroku lay on the ground unconscious next to Sango who had been slain by Kagura moments ago. Inu Yasha looked at the demon exterminator his rage reaching levels he had never known. Thank God Kagome wasn't here, she had gone home yesterday for a test. He glared daggers at Naraku and if looks could kill the battle would be over, but it wasn't that simple. Naraku laughed manically. Shippo hid by Miroku crying for Sango. The Tetsauiga pulsed in his grip as Inu Yasha walked slowly towards the embodiment of evil.

"Naraku! You're dead!" He screamed jumping at the laughing demon the Tetsauiga raised over his head. "Bastard!!!"

"Fool!" Naraku yelled matching Inu Yashas rage with his own. Naraku sent forth a wall of energy that hit him like a ton of bricks. He barely faltered in his attack as the blades cut forth from the wind scar mixing with the energy attack to form the backlash wave. Naraku was hit full force his body being torn to pieces by the attack. But the bastard still wasn't dead. Inu Yasha dealt what he thought was a finishing blow striking the near dead Naraku with the wind scar. Suddenly billions of demons broke into the atmosphere all spraying from the body of Naraku. Inu Yasha released attack after attack of the wind scar killing a hundred with each stroke but the demons just kept coming. Miroku was unconscious so the wind scar was no help and poor Sango was... He had to think of something.

Mirokus' eyes fluttered open and he saw Inu Yashas bloody form striking out with the wind scar destroying wave after wave of demons. He stood and removed the prayer beads from his hand, but no wind pulled and he could do nothing but stand by and watch Inu Yasha fight for all their lives. Sango, oh god no! He turned and saw Sango laying at the base of a tree covered in blood.

"Sango!" He cried out dropping by her side. "Sango No." He lifted her head into his lap and looked down at her face. Her skin was cold, so then she really was, she was gone. He hugged her cold body to him crying. Inu Yasha saw that Miroku had discovered Sango and continued to fight suddenly enraged again. The demons covered the entire sky and still kept coming. Every demon Naraku had ever consumed was being released in one enormous wave from the dead mans body. Inu Yashas strength was being zapped he had been fighting hard for hours and now he was just so tired he could barely lift the Tetsauiga. With one final attack Inu Yasha blacked out. Miroku pulled him self off the ground and ran to Inu Yashas side. He lifted Inu Yasha over his shoulder and lifting Sangos body with his other arm ran towards the well.

"Shippo hurry! Follow me!" He yelled over his shoulder.

The kitsune hopped onto his shoulder as he jumped into the well. They where surrounded by a sea of blue light as they where carried into the future.


	2. Suicide

AN: Like I said short chapters and cliffhangers. I apologize to any Sango fans but it was imperative to the plot that she die.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

When Miroku woke he was laying in a bed in Kagomes house. Upon further inspection of the room he noticed Inu Yasha sleeping on another bed with Shippo next to him. He looked around some more but didn't see anything.

"Oh, Miroku!" He heard Kagome exclaim entering the room. She ran to the bed side and threw her arms around him crying.

"K-Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked then kicked himself mentally for the stupid question.

"I'm so sorry! If I had been there maybe I could have helped, maybe Sango wouldn't have died I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly. "I know you loved her, i wish i would have been there to help I'm so so sorry!"

"Kagome you couldn't have saved her and there is no need worrying about what could have been." He said sitting up and rubbing her back comfortingly. "No one could have saved Sango because," he paused sadly. "Because she died saving me." His eyes filled with tears as Kagome lifted herself away from him.

"She died saving you?" she asked wiping the tears from her brown eyes.

"Yes." the monk answered sadly before his voice was taken over by tears. "She was protecting me from Kaguras attack, but she died doing it, it's all my fault." he cried his shoulders shaking.

Kagome sat on the bed next to him and hugged him tightly. "Miroku she loved you, she gave her life for you." She said trying to calm him. "You would have done the same for her. Please don't beat yourself up about it. Its not your fault."

He cried himself back to sleep and cried some more when he woke, for some reason no matter what he did he cried. Miroku was sure he would cry himself to death. Death! That was it, that was his escape, if he died he wouldn't be able to cry anymore and, and he could be with Sango. If he killed himself...No what was he thinking he couldn't do that. He had just gotten his life back he couldn't end it now. Maybe, just maybe if he didn't feel better soon he would. Maybe he would kill himself then.

When Inu Yasha woke he felt pain coursing through his entire body. His muscles burned when he tried to move and he was sure all his bones where broken. His head was pounding and not just with pain, but his dreams, no not dreams nightmares. They where nightmares. He saw Sango dying over and over and each time the pain etched on Mirokus face became more and more clear. He saw Shippo crying again and again, and he saw Sangos pain and heard her scream as she fell to the ground covered in her own blood. Even now just thinking about it he saw it so clearly.

Kagura laughed evilly sending an attack after Miroku who was still recovering from the last attack. Sango saw the attack coming and jumped in front of Miroku, she was killed instantly as the attack hit her full force breaking her spine and cutting deeply into her flesh. Her blood pooled beneath her as she let out one last scream then fell to the ground lifeless. Miroku was thrown back hitting his head on a tree behind him and was knocked unconscious. Shippo let out a cry as tears began to flow from his eyes.

He shook the images from his mind but there was one image that wouldn't leave one image that stuck, Miroku. The pain and horror etched on Mirokus face when he saw Sango get hit by the attack. The sorrow that had been visible, he would carry that image with him forever. He lay back on the bed and fell asleep plagued with even more nightmares, but he was too weak to stay awake he was too tired and drained of energy. So he slept.


	3. Sick

AN: Poor tormented Inu Yasha, and things only get worse for him. The torture continues.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome sat on the bed next to Inu Yasha, how she wished she could help him. He was in so much pain. He had been asleep for three days already. What had happened that day? Sango was dead, Shippo couldn't stop crying Inu Yasha was hurt so bad he couldnt stay awake and Miroku, he was still beating himself up. She coughed suddenly covering her mouth with her sleeve. Damn cold, she had had it for four days now. She was too weak to pull her friends out of the well herself her mother grandfather and younger brother had all had to help. She felt so weak and powerless. Inu Yasha woke suddenly covered in a cold sweat.

"Kagome!" he yelled breathless. He looked at her for a moment the wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm so glad. Your alright aren't you? I'm so glad your ok." He said hugging her tightly.

"Inu Yasha are you ok?" She asked comforting him.

"I dreamt that you died. That you became I'll and died." he said hugging her tighter. "Do you feel alright?" he asked feeling her forehead.

"I'm ok. I have been sick lately but its just a cold." She said pushing his hand away gently. "How do you feel?" she said standing next to the bed. "Does it still hurt?" she asked gently touching his shoulder. He nodded slightly calming down.

"I'm ok." he said forcing himself to seem calm. "I'm almost fully healed." he said looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Where is Miroku?" he asked worried. He knew Miroku was still in pain and was worried he might do something stupid.

"He took Sango and Kohaku to their village to bury them. He said Kohaku had died in the battle and went back to find his body, when he did he came back for Sango. He said they would want to be buried with their father and friends." she explained sadly.

"I see." Inu Yasha said lay back on the bed. "What about Shippo? Where is he?" he said looking up into Kagomes sad eyes.

"He was moping around way too much so I sent him to play with Sota." she answered. He lay back and closed his eyes drifting back to sleep. Kagome stayed by his side looking over him. She coughed raggedly, her chest heaving. She decided to go take a nap and maybe she would feel better later.

Miroku walked through a break in the fence carrying Sango on one shoulder and Kohaku on the other. The village was still a mess, completely destroyed. He walked to the graves at the far end of the village. Gently placing Sango and Kohakus bodies on the ground he went to search the village for a shovel. He found one quickly enough and began digging two graves. Once they where deep enough he placed Sangos body in one and Kohakus in the other. He buried them and placed their weapons as head stones. He sat by Sangos head stone and cried. There he went crying again, he was tired of crying. He needed to do something to keep busy. He looked around the destroyed village then lifting himself off the ground and wiping the tears from his eyes he set to work repairing the broken village.

Shippo sat in Sotas room and stared at the ceiling. Sango was dead and Naraku had been defeated, Inu Yasha was still asleep and Kagome was ill. He didn't really know how to play with the stuff Sota had. He didn't have anything to do to keep busy so he couldn't help but think about his parents and siblings. His mom and dad and his little sister and older brother. He missed them so much. His eyes started to water but he quickly wiped the tears away. He walked up behind Sota who was doing playing a video game, whatever that was. He tapped Sota on the shoulder. Sota turned his heads and looked at Shippo confused.

"Tag you're it!" Shippo exclaimed running from the room. Sota turned off the video game and ran after Shippo.


	4. Kikyo

AN: Shippo needed a distraction he is thinking about his future and it looks grim. Inu Yasha is no longer stuck in bed and now he has some important decisions to make.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

When Inu Yasha woke again a few hours later he forced himself to stand at the bed side. Stretching his ignored leg muscles he walked out of the house and jumped into the branches of the god tree. He forced himself to think of anything but Naraku. So his thoughts turned to Kikyo. Kikyo had part of Kagomes soul, and if that wasn't enough she was taking the souls of dead village girls to sustain her own life. He was surprised at himself, but he had to do something about her. Kikyo, he had said he would go to hell with her but he really just couldn't see his life ending that way. But Kikyo couldn't keep stealing souls. He had to stop her. He jumped down from the tree and walked to the well a determined look on his face. It was time to end this, he had to face her now.

Miroku went into one of the huts and lay down to sleep. He had worked all day repairing the fence around the village and it was almost finished. He was tired now and the distraction had been a good way to stop his crying. He fell asleep right away and slept peacefully the whole night.

Shippo tired himself out playing tag the day before and was just waking up. He looked around the room and saw that he was alone. He walked up to Kagomes room rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Kagome?" he asked opening the door slowly. He heard some one inside cough.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked her voice slightly ragged.

"It's Shippo." he answered entering the room. "Are you ok?" he asked walking to the bedside. "You don't sound so good." he said worried.

"I'm fine, just a little sick." She said smiling weakly.

"Kagome I wanted to ask you something really important." Shippo said setting next to her.

"What is it Shippo?" she asked setting up in her bed.

"Now that Naraku is gone, where am I gonna go?" he asked sadly. "My parents are both dead and I don't know where my sister is." he informed looking down at his feet.

"You can stay here with me." Kagome said simply. "I asked my mom and she said it would be ok, Grandpa said no but I made him change his mind and Sota really seems to like you." She said smiling weakly.

"How much longer are you gonna be sick?" he asked looking worried.

"Not too much longer, at least I hope not."she said lying back down. "Will you go play with Sota so I can go back to sleep?" she asked sweetly.

"Ok." he sighed sliding off the bed and walking to the door. "Get better soon Kagome." he said and quietly closed the door behind him.

Inu Yasha was walking through the forest quietly, thinking about what he was going to do when he finally found Kikyo. He wasn't sure how to go about killing the woman he had loved for so long. He had agreed to go to hell with her but now, he was going to have to tell her that he'd fallen in love with her reincarnation. She wouldn't just roll over and die and he didn't think he could convince her to go quietly so then what could he do?

"Inu Yasha?" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see Kikyo standing on the path starting at him.

"Kikyo," he said a little shocked. Whatever he was going to do he better figure it out, and soon.


End file.
